ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Proton Cannister
The Proton CannisterImage of Official Extreme Ghostbusters website and the list of Equipmnt (Also known as Fuel Core, Plasma Cannister, and Proton Cartridges)Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 19:27-19:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Switch back to Proton Cartridges." is a capsule of protons used to fuel the Proton Gun of the Extreme Ghostbusters. It contains highly compressed, superheated ionized hydrogen gas which is converted into energy for the Proton Pack. History Extreme Ghostbusters While attempting to capture the Component Parts Emanations, the Extreme Ghostbusters resorted to a dangerous strategy - reversing the polarity.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 4:20-4:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Just one. Reverse polarity."Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 4:27-4:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Isn't that supposed to be dangerous?" To do so, they fired then rotated the Proton Cannister counter clockwise several degrees. However, such a move was too dangerous and shorted out the equipment. Egon analyzed the Blarney Stone fragment and found an ionic particle that could be used against the Leprechaun.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 06:28-06:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I may have isolated a quantifiable component to its make up that can counteract the Leprechaun's paranormal abilities."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 13:11-13:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Yes, earlier I isolated an ionic particle. It should have a detrimental effect on the Leprechaun."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 13:45-13:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Done. It should adversely affect the causality matrix of the Leprechaun." After Egon synthesized the component, Garrett Miller loaded the vial into a Proton Cannister and blasted the Leprechaun with it. He was immediately rammed by a float and buried alive in coin props. During the Radioactive Ghost case, Egon had to synthesize hybrid inert isotopes for the equipment to generate reconfigured beams because the entity ingested the augmented Proton Streams. Only a handful of scientists knew the formula. After looking through their research online, Egon filled several cartridges with the inert isotopes. While there was a probably risk the new isotopes could set off a detonation with the power of 20 Megaton Hydrogen Bombs, the new isotopes effectively rendered the isotopes imbued in the ghost inert.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 10:03-10:09, 10:14-10:22, 10:34-10:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "The only way to counteract this entity is to reconfigure the beams so that they fire hybrid inert isotopes...The trick is to get the inert isotopes to bond with the free floating electrons in the radioactive isotopes the creature is imbued with. Thereby making those active isotopes inert as well...I'm afraid it's not that simple. The exact formula is known only to a handful of scientists. In order to duplicate it, I'll have to access their research through the Internet."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fallout (1997) (DVD ts. 18:27-18:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Well, actually we could. If the isotopes became unstable, they could set off a chain reaction that would detonate with the ferocity of a 20 Megaton Hydrogen Bomb." While facing the Campucho, the team filled their cannisters with liquid detergent in order to neutralize the entity's viscous oily exterior. Once the ghost was exposed, they had to arm their throwers with new cannisters. Extreme Ghostbusters Video Games The Proton Cannisters are featured in all Extreme Ghostbusters video games. In the Game Boy Color game, each character has a number of Proton Cannisters for their Proton Guns. If all of the energy of one Proton Cannister is depleted, a new one takes its place. This continues until the player runs out of cannisters. In Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1, Proton Cannisters are used as health and power-up items. They are not used to read the remainder of power in the Proton Packs because here, the Proton Packs have a limitless supply of energy. In Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion, the Proton Cannister is used and has ten points of power per cannister. There are two different shots that can be fired. The first is the standard Proton Shot, which is a small proton projectile and uses 1/10 of the cannister. The second is the more traditional Proton Stream, which uses 5/10 of the cannister. When the cannister runs out, the player has to reload in order to continue shooting ghosts Trivia *The Proton Cannister appears in all three covers of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters *Every episode of the series **Except "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" and "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" *Every video game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery Primary Canon ProtonCannisterinTemporaryInsanityepisodesc01.jpg|Design Specs for the Proton Blaster from "A Temporary Insanity" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence64.jpg|In Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence65.jpg|In Extreme Ghostbusters Intro ProtonCannister04.jpg|Loaded in "Be Careful What You Wish For" ProtonCannister05.jpg|Loaded in "Be Careful What You Wish For" ProtonCannister02.jpg|Adjusted to reverse polarity in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" ProtonCannister06.jpg|Synthetic Luck Vial loaded in "The Luck of the Irish" ProtonCannistersinGluttonforPunishmentepisodesc01.jpg|A Batch of Proton Cannisters as seen in "Glutton for Punishment" ProtonCannistersinGluttonforPunishmentepisodesc02.jpg|A Batch of Proton Cannisters as seen in "Glutton for Punishment" Secondary Canon ParticleThrowerAnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 ParticleThrowerAnimatedGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #2 Category:Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment